Batman (2014 TV series)
Batman is an American Action Crime-Drama Television Series, produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television. and is a follow up to the Arrowverse. based off of the origin of the famous DC Comic's Superhero Batman, The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns and is a. the stars an ensemble cast. premiering on the CW Television Network, and debuting on October 21, 2014. Plot As an eight year old child, young Bruce Wayne, the son of the wealthy and powerful Thomas and Martha Wayne, witnesses his parents murder in cold blood, a powerful influence that plunges Gotham City into age of crime and darkness. Years later, Bruce returned to Gotham City after a long self-imposed exile, in which he travelled around the world, a now adult Bruce Wayne takes back control as CEO of his father's old company, Wayne Industries, while secretly using the training that he underwent during his travel, and an array of different gadgets, to suit up and fight crime in his crusade to against all criminals, on order to save his city from crime and corruption, working alongside the Gotham City Police Department, with the help of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth and other allies as Gotham City's Dark Knight, The Batman. Cast * Daniel Gillies as Batman/Bruce Wayne ** David Mazouz as Young Bruce * Cameron Monaghan as The Joker/Jack Napier * Erin Richards as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Cory Michael Smith as The Riddler/Edward Nygma * Charlie Sheen as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane ** Charlie Tahan as Young Jonathan * Maggie Geha as Posion Ivy/Pamela Isley * Nathan Jones as Bane/Antonio Diego * Thomas Halden Church as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones * David Boreanaz as Victor Zsasz * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * Ben McKenzie as Comissioner James Gordon * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Jason Dolley as Quincy Sharp * Jon Hamm as Aaron Cash * Kate Mara as Penelope Young * Aaron Stanford as Jack Ryder * B.D. Wong as Hugo Strange * Gina Gershon as Catwoman/Selina Kyle ** Camren Bicondova as Young Selina * Nicholas D’Agosto as Two-Face/Harvey Dent * Robin Lord Taylor as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot * Gordon Winarick as Hush/Thomas Elliot * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom * Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Nathan Darrow as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries * Matthew Nable as Ra's al Ghul * Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul * Katrina Law as Nyssa Raatko * Benedict Samuel as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch * Andrew Dunbar as Firefly/Garfield Lynns * Adam Driver as Doctor Death/Karl Helfern * Ben Affleck as Batzarro * Michael Cerveris as Professor Pyg/Lazlo Valentin * Stephen Dorff as Deacon Blackfire * Brenton Thwaites as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * Curran Walters as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Ruby Rose as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Julie Bowen as Vicki Vale * Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox * James Frain as Azrael/Michael Lane * Owen Wilson as Simon Stagg * Steve Coogan as Henry Adams * Nicolas Cage as Johnny Charisma * Christina Ricci as Christina Bell * Taylor Kinney as Albert King * Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold * Brian McManamon as Clayface/Basil Karlo * Charlie Day as Calendar Man/Julian Day * Johnny Galecki as The Eraser/Lenonard Fiasco * Todd Stashwick as Black Mask/Roman Sionis * Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney * Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya * Andrew Stewart-Jones as Crispus Allen * Zabryna Guevara as Sarah Essen * John Doman as Carmine Falcone * David Zayas as Sal Maroni * Richard Kind as Mayor Aubery James * Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean * Mackenzie Leigh as Liza Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production Release To be added Episodes Introduction 'My name is Bruce Wayne. When Iwas merely 8 years old, my family was taken from me during a robbery, leaving me orphaned only to the care of an old friend. Once I camed to age I decided to travel arround the world and train alongside the world's greatest martial artist and fighters, preparing myself. Now that i'm ready, I decided to start my mission, but for it I have to be something else, a symbol, something that can inspire fear onto the supersticious and cowardly lot. I have to be the Batman' Category:Tv Series